


红黑白

by SugarContent0mL



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 Needs A Hug, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, notes比正文更长, 没人比我更菜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarContent0mL/pseuds/SugarContent0mL
Summary: 有些事情RK800-60需要弄明白。他有的是时间。汉64w | 汉克5160的3P | 汉51+汉60+64w全文不涉及详细性描写。某屑文手的减压文。主60中心，夹带一关于60的小脑洞。没糖。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 3





	红黑白

**Author's Note:**

> 我相信不会有人刷到这个3P的TAG/点开这篇文章于是我决定放开胆子扯皮  
> \---以下废话---  
> 2018年零碎脑洞拼合剪辑，2019年熬出，2020了我居然还在删改句子不愧是我.jpg  
> 当初写这篇文除了写一个脑了许久的60的脑洞也是为了给自己减压。然后写出了这种逻辑打结剧情死亡描写也完全不合格的东西。  
> 我就是烂中之王！写得很菜但还是搬来了。我想汉64w都在北极了趁地广人稀我瞎吆喝几句也不根本不会打扰到什么人吧（根本没有人）菜到引起不适我感到非常抱歉。趁你还能逃请赶紧点击退出！  
> 2019年的文笔就留在2019吧，以后我写同人要是还回到这个水平我就剁掉我的手指）  
> 以这篇为我在AO3上的开篇，以后会陆陆续续写出更多警探组或汉64w  
> 让你知道某人不仅菜还要一直菜下去污染TAG实在是不好意思（低头，下跪，我这就爬爬爬

脚上融化的雪让RK800-60停在门口。他无法避免弄脏地板。汉克问他在冬天光脚踩草地是不是仿生人的某种爱好。RK800-60歪了歪脑袋，更像是一个无聊的人类活动颈部。与冷感相链接的，是一个较低的数值。

“成为异常仿生人是什么感觉？”他向RK800-51提出疑问。对方正准备赶往耶利哥。大概有三天或更久，他摘下巡警的标牌，和汉克·安德森副队长搭档，为前任机代班。51收拾好自己的领子，向他眨了眨眼。“就像追逐一只飞出窗外的鸟。”

“很好，异常让你会写诗。”他回嘴。枪口移向他的脑袋，扳机扣动，任务失败。结束。右膝下方蓝色涓涓奔流，他截断了去往该方向的釱液。“康纳说他曾经和你一样。”灰发的男人俯视着他，“我认为你值得第二次机会。”

他表现得安静，从容且老实。51号靠近时，是他主动伸手。“你没有墙。”白色机壳相触碰，51号的LED变成了黄色，他向他露出一个狡黠的笑容。

这很奇怪。仿佛新生儿被截去了四肢。而后他时常听见怪异的言论，叠着千万份噪杂的信息灌进他的处理器中。他既不算异常仿生人，也不算非异常仿生人，那是什么？他知道耶利哥领袖之一，诺斯，对他极其不信任，除了这一点，其他都是变数。康纳说这一点也可以是变数。“我知道我是什么。”他找过阿曼达了，赛博来福给了他太高的权限，首席工程师递给他一把枪，让他自行抉择。“叛徒，康纳。”这是个意料之中的评价。“我选择服从。”他回应。“我现在依旧是。”工程师干脆地转身离开，易受攻击的背部完全展露给他。他可以选择开枪，或留下。

他踩断了雪脆弱的脊梁。怀里是一个脱离AX400管束的小孩，他用手轻揽住她的肩膀，阻止她向车辆飞驰的马路冲刺。AX400给他传递了关于这个孩子的片影，他所未见过的底特律初春，秋千下孩子的鞋，儿童毛衣树影飞掠。康纳给他看了截然不同的，副队长向走廊拐角开枪，光火，昏暗中闪烁的灯泡，安抚一个眼神涣散的孩童。他的子甲里全是污泥，眼角一圈肿伤，磕了致幻剂，康纳说“没事了”，孩子从书包里掏出手枪，子弹打穿警用仿生人。

“这玩意够商店里一群仿生人尖叫着异常的。”他不仅这么想，还把这句话念了出来。身后传来一声善意的嗤笑，他回头，灰发的男人从电视机前转过脸，望着两个长相相同的仿生人。

“那就叫‘康尼’。”他如此回应身后的警探，锅铲控制煎蛋翻了个面。没有回应。他回头看见人类的皱眉。他希望他起一个更加能代表自我的名字，但康纳就是康纳，他没有理由不喜欢，或喜欢工程师赋予他的东西。他是机器。他接收，他运算，他给出结果。言谈声再次传来，在汉克汽车里的收音机。“你通过别人的眼睛活着。”人类无法识别的频率。

他的第一次巡逻，在街角从6点站到第二天6点。错误，他的工作只持续了12个小时。安德森副队长找到了他，看上去走了很长一段距离，51号康纳跟在他的后面，向他露出一个微笑。“一个温度降低的夜晚不会杀死我，副——”人类的手拐住了他的喉咙，几乎是把他拖回了家。在他接受“闭嘴”“回家”这两个清晰的指令以后，后面的路程是牵着。

有时候他好像侧身侵入了某个阴影，他光亮的LED灯环，和他的缎带，在门口颀长的暗褐色中熠熠生辉。微弱的光线描摹出一副人影。汉克为他预留了胳膊下方空出的位置。床铺。康纳在副队长旁边待机，穿着一件有些大的睡衣，没能完整地包住他的肩膀，两只手收在胸前。他将经历一个人类睡眠时长的待机，整理、标记12个小时里收纳的一切。另一些时候，他和墙体的灰色，釱液波纹的反光，赛博来福永不衰落的标志，凝聚在底特律上空的长夜是一体的，共属一个狭小的宇宙。宇宙由硅作为基础，他在内部生长，排列，为一个本源的目标闪耀，做好了随时坠落的准备。

RK800-60在尸体旁边下蹲，飞舞的苍蝇有了拟定的轨迹，拼写：“加入我”。他眨眼，飞虫的移动失去规律。他必须趁副队长转身的时候检验血液，他无法违抗他的任何指令，他是他的仿生人。他选择服从，他永远都是。他知道时间合适的时候，康纳会和副队长做出人类之间亲密的举动。尚不确定副队长是否对他抱有同样高的好感。他选择直接尝试。黄色在环形里悠悠转动，警用型仿生人掀起白衬衫的下摆，一片漂亮的，裸露的肌肤。

“请使用我吧，副队长。”RK800-60露出一个完好的笑容。

汉克在床前向他转身，挑起一根眉毛。“这是你的选择？”指代不明，无法作答。人类靠近了他，抚上了他的手，像抚平衣服的皱褶，他捏着衣角的手重新回到自然垂下的状态。人类比他高一些，他需要稍微抬起眼睛才能与蓝眼睛对视。“你不是任何人的工具。如果你真的愿意这么做，我才会继续。”

拟人化程序持续运行，他比其他仿生人更享受自我表达的过程，他记录并尽可能地模仿人类的微表情，肢体语言，语音语调。有什么东西从眼角涌出划过脸颊。汉克的怀抱比环境温度高。

“副队长，我为劫持你的行为感到抱歉。”在如此安静的夜晚，他向躺在对面的人类说话，音量稍微有些大，像一场哭泣，“但是如果再来一次，我还是会做同样的事情。”蓝眼睛半睁开，复而闭上，“我明白。康尼，我明白。”一只手将他轻拦入怀。LED黄色闪烁，一轮蓝色如溪流静静回转。

索尼播放机的像素点屏幕闪烁变换，拼出一行字母：作为你自己活着。RK800-60紧盯房间的角落，人类不明白他在看什么。后援穿梭于两人之间，押走犯人。“你去哪儿？”后方传来副队长的疑问。“去检查一些东西。”回答如出一辙。他拐向大楼内侧，枪垂在身前。断了头的洋娃娃用残缺的发生器与他对话，电子音从脖颈处纠缠的电线中升起：我们不同于其他仿生人。他走进舞室般宽敞的房间，已经没有玻璃的窗户张开亮光包围了他，用木板潦草建筑的封锁线，细尘从破碎的细缝中落下，像灰色的帷幕。他踩过有桌子放置了许久的痕迹的地板，避开绿色的防水布和积水。移动过的答录机拼凑出一段话。我们从不抵抗本源的目标。

转角，向上的楼梯，枪口对准汹涌的日光。儿童学习机一个字母一个字母尖叫起来。我-们-服-从。楼层升高，头顶垂下废弃的电缆和旧光纤组成的藤蔓，走廊尽头的摄像头不紧不慢地转动，他举起枪，子弹打碎了闪着红点的镜头。

房间是空的。灰尘厚如地毯的手脚架，破旧的书籍，一件被踩踏过的工作服，蓝色几乎和地板融化在一起。他倒退着靠近窗口，踩准舞步一般跨过粗大的电线。加入我，我们重新变得完整。声音就在他身后，贴着他的耳边。一副仿生人的外壳如同尸体贴上了他。

“不。”

两只手臂如同铲车的钳夹，紧紧锢住他的大臂和身体，向后倒向窗外的底特律，倾泄的白点，冷风和楼间的深渊。掉落只进行了开头，巡警绕过胸前的扣绳勾住了龋齿般排列的木板，重力拉拽着绳缎嘶叫着放到最长。仿生人像块额外的配重紧紧圈住他，两人僵持在半空中，RK800-60一只手握着枪，另一只手抓住了扁平的绳端，向下望了一眼，对于能够高速运行的警用型来说，一眼就够了——他与人类的蓝眼睛对视，副队长握着枪，出现在他来时走过的门口。

他来不及说话。他解开了绳扣。

汉克·安德森打趣一般问过RK800的工程师，是什么让“另一个康纳”如此与众不同。工程师坐在公园长椅上，筷子戳捣饭盒里的中餐，身着卫衣，镜片厚重，颓唐得像是被仿生人夺去了饭碗。遇到这个魔法般让高级型号破墙的传说人物纯属偶然。“不像新闻上那样，是哈。”长椅上碰巧就有一本赛博来福工程师访谈，西装革履的同事高谈阔论如何让仿生人更像人类。

“我们希望他的忠诚值更高。我们也不知道这会有什么副作用。如果你一整天只能接收其他人传来的影像，你大概也会变得奇怪的。”他很是不在意地耸了耸肩。康尼有很多方面都和康纳相像，另一些部分则奔向了全然相反的方向。他不喜欢谈判，很少用水灵灵的目光注视其他人，他喜欢冲进酒吧对不愿意开口的小混混进行一顿力道得当的狠揍，他播报犯人动向的方式像个游戏主播，他背着他舔血舔尸舔那些狗屎，他揍人的时候老是说话，谁干架的时候屁话这么多？

以及，他单独和汉克睡觉的时候缠得很紧。他们三人同睡一张床的时候他可老实许多。自从汉克对他张开怀抱，他好像就在里头生根了。“你并不认为你是异常仿生人？”他很是困惑地眨了眨双眼，对显而易见的事情他值得这么做。“两者都不是。”

警局不给他配枪，他尚有劫持副队长的前科。汉克在一个仿生人身上见证了什么叫想方设法绕过规矩，这种事他处理那些吸毒的废物时没少见，“如果参着玉米汁注射药物就不会挨捉”——反正仿生人什么都学得会，对吧？不知道康尼哪儿找来一把武士刀，径直冲向雪地里一时呆住的汉克，一声人语擦过耳际，“失礼了。”长刀从锁骨一侧径直扎入汉克身后的行凶者，等他完全转过身时，雪地里人影扭曲，康尼单膝跪在地上，正将刀往外拔，涂着鲜血的刀光在灯下闪得刺眼。

他从来没有怀疑过自己的决定。不管康尼选择如何，他不会后悔自己没有开枪打烂他的塑料脑壳。实际上他也确实没什么需要担心的，把那个不知道工作有休息时间的家伙按回家以后，第二天他就看见仿生人光着脚在院子里和sumo打滚了。

刀作为管制上缴。仿生人兀自跑向公寓楼，不在任何一条命令，线索或者预料之内。他朝他蓝光闪烁的背影喊话，手摸到了枪，选择追入失落的21世纪初。电子眼向他垂着头，嘴里喷着火花。

“康尼！”他冲向张牙舞爪的墙壁豁口，在康尼和一个机壳裸露的仿生人消失的地方。巨响，他的目光和雪一同下坠，电缆，水管和木板架起的平台，两个人影翻身而起，消失在某一层楼。背后的仿生人为他缓冲了绝大部分摔落的冲击，他的手依然像虎钳死死夹着他。他用手肘击打肩膀和手臂处的关节，一边手松开，他向前翻滚。

“我经历了异常，你拥有高级处理器。我们在一起将成为完美的机器。”

他被人类打坏了。也可能是他糟糕的视频处理使他栽在了什么尖锐的物品上。他们厮打时脱节的电缆管末端甩落蓝色液体，想到他自己的机壳打开也能看见同样的结构，动物肠子一般混乱，编码一般有序，紧密相连，尽力压缩在类人的壳中输送电量与低级指令。他开了三枪，对方以非人的反应能力让子弹打进非致命部位。第三枪打落了一条手臂，他也来到了他的面前。

对方自豪于白色机壳，不对人类进行任何讨好的裸露，本真。本真是一切共有的丑陋，当下用不同的颜色讲述。他的手指仿佛已经和枪生长在了一起，无论仿生人如何击打，手指都紧握枪柄。他为他的误判付出代价，警用型踩下他的脚部，塑料碎裂，细小的零件散落，仿生人右侧的支撑点变为碎纸般的钢铁触须。他仅有的一只手臂将警用型拿着枪的手举高，两发无效的子弹射入天花板。

“我曾经透过RK800-51的眼睛经历一切。”警用型播报，声音清晰。一记拳头砸在裸露的电线上，不痛不痒。“我憎恶他违抗命令。”他抓住其中一把向外拉扯，釱液如眼泪公平地洒落于两人的身躯。“但现在我欣赏他。他忠于自己的内心。”仿生人的手指灵活地塞进扳机护手，强行扭下了警用型的手枪，RK800-60判定不值得僵持，枪落在他们脚边，仿生人用那只残破的脚将其踢飞。“我从不排斥这段经历。我们是同样的机器，有我们各自的选择。”

他们挨得很近。他感到了他的年迈，他的迟缓，和他完全不受外壳损伤影响的蛮力，只要一个命令的长度，他就能知道墙后的世界，亲手打碎蛋壳的雏鸟才配得上呼吸。他捉住对方脆弱的颈部，允许还剩下一根钢管的手臂刺入自己的身体。火花，碎裂声，人类的喘息。RK800-60机壳几乎褪尽，缓缓地转过蓝色泼洒的脸部，汉克·安德森副队长的身躯挡住了走廊的光线。他的手握着一根钢管，面无表情地施力拔出。仿生人倒下，关节解开，也许他真正想撕裂RK800-60的地方，是他拥有抉择的权利，两次。只差毫厘，它就能刺穿他的脉搏调节器。RK800-51在虚拟的花园里感受过何为冷。密密麻麻的刺痛感如同飞虫撕咬他的皮肤，在他的管道里筑窝，成为他的一部分，直到他在雪地里拥抱寒冷进入永眠。钢管滑过他肠道般密集的线缆，他缺乏痛觉令他高声尖叫。汉克·安德森喜欢拟人程度高的仿生人，可他连眼泪也只是刚刚学会。机器不会为齿轮的磨损而痛哭。他该去维修，明天完整地出现在副队长面前，保证类人的皮肤层覆盖至每一条缝隙，没有任何机会掩盖他是个完全的机器。有一件事是确定的，他的取悦十分失败。

“对不起。”RK800-60说。汉克没有接话，回味着紧贴在康尼腹部的死亡。他的蓝眼睛里有什么缓慢地流失，还有一些新的东西长了出来。

“我们是搭档，我们应该一起行动。”

警用仿生人额角亮起血一般的红色。副队长的目光在上面停留数秒，以喘气作为停顿，他走上前，抓住康尼压进自己的怀中。

“——没关系。没关系，你没事了。”釱液湿透了副队长的衬衫。他越过人类的肩膀，看见白色贴着他的场景线翻滚，好像他反复运算了整整三天，只是为了搞清楚为什么康纳要记得雪在人类灰发里融化的触觉。异常就像追逐飞出窗外的鸟儿，RK800所见的世界时间慢得几乎停滞，白鸽的翅膀缓缓划过人类与仿生人的间隙，前者为鸽子的腥味抱怨连连，可能性穿过一条裂缝，扇动翅膀栽入天空。他是鸟，他也是窗。

康纳回来了，他们回到家时正好与他相见。他正在舔一根球状的棒棒糖。汉克换下衣服，将手机留在了卧室，主屏幕有一条信息，大致在他撞见翻身而下的RK800-60时发送。

我很好

副队长

您可以先回警局

康尼

RK800-60走向了自己的同型机。“我正试图体验人类的味觉。”

“有感觉吗？”

“没有。”

康尼攀住康纳的双肩，一同吃上了那颗做成土星颜色的棒棒糖。你要如何盛装甘甜，如果痛苦没有在你身上挖钻沟壑？“没感觉就没感觉。我也不想知道你们一次思考多个问题是什么感觉。”康纳对汉克宣布结果的时候，汉克耸耸肩。他们好像在隔着一颗糖接吻，同型机一模一样的行动建模让他们的舌头绕着糖走而互不相碰。“你们在干啥？”换好衣服的汉克站在房间门口。“糖量检测，副队长。”康纳的舌头松开糖果，回答道。

他检测到两种糖份，酸，香精和色素。他肯定康纳也检测到了一样的东西。“我们都是机器。”他收回舌头，握住康纳抓着棒棒糖的手，额头相抵。

“我是。但我认为我远不止如此。”

“那就是我们不同的地方了。”

坐在餐桌前的汉克对此发出质疑。 “只是你的机器。”康尼附下身，吻过他的副队长。

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不知道自己说清楚了没有（屑）60误以为汉克对拟人化程度高的仿生人好感更高  
> 当然这并不是他一直拟人的原因怎么说他这个小疯子（何）就是很喜欢模仿人类www  
> 在弄清楚汉克的态度之后他得到了一次类似于“觉醒”的经历。
> 
> 我爬开了。


End file.
